If he Dares to Touch You
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: was awhile but this is the sequal to If he dares to hurt you. Hakuba ends up out of jail and Shinichi and Kaito live together and are going to college. if you like it so far, coolio! if not ok. will try to put more chapters on it and what-not. hope you enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

Notes=this is "if he dares to hurt you"s sequal. hope you like. it'll be longer than the first fic. hakuba gets out of jail. kaito now lives with shinichi. kaishin couple.

Chapter 1

Kaito P.O.V

I smirked at Nakamouri-keibu. Another holiday heist and I had celebrated by showering the Task force with X-mas candy and gift bags. I smiled as I checked the jewel to see if it was Pandora. Nope! Nada as always. I sighed depressingly and then felt arms wrap around me.

" I hate it when you're sad, Kai!" Shinichi said, nuzzleing my neck. " You and Hattori both." I said, smirking. He hugged me tightly. " Want to go get ice cream after you return that?" he asked.

I shrugged handing him the jewel. I usually gave the jewels to my boyfriend now since we now dated. Either Shinichi or Hattori were given the jewels now that I dated Shinichi.

We headed off to Dairy Queen and I smiled. " And you're getting one of those frozen frappes aren't you? You know...I don't count coffee as ice cream at times." I said.

" Shut up. Last time I checked they made a frappe into ice cream." he said.

-At DQ-

Shinichi P.O.V

I pulled Kaito onto my lap as he licked his cone. Sure Kaito and I have had sex and we were a couple and what-not but I was the also a romantic type of person. I smiled gently at Kaito until Hattori ran in and spotted us. " Kudo! Need a word with ya!" he said. I nodded.

" What's wrong?" I asked. " Hakuba is now out of jail. Something about his dad buying him out or something. He'll be going to college with us, Kudo." Hattori said. I looked over at Kaito.

" So long as he leaves Kaito alone." I answered. After Hattori left and Kaito and I got ready to leave Kaito spoke. " Something wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. I should tell him. " Kaito, if Hakuba shows up, you can tell me or Hattori...you know that right?" I said. " But he's in jail...isn't he? He cant get me. He'll never hurt me again! He'll..." Kaito was panicing.

" Gomen. But his father bought him out." I answered. Tears fell from his eyes and I hugged him tightly. I held him in my arms as he laid there crying.

" Kaito...you know that I love you and will always protect you, right?" I said. " Ai, Shin-chan. I do." he answered. " I'm sorry for..." I shook my head.

" It's alright to be afraid. It's alright to have feelings, Kaito. I won't stop you. You know this. How do you feel?" I asked.

Kaito P.O.V

" I'm upset he got out but I love you and am happy that you're here." I said hugging him tightly. He hummed softly and gently rubbed my back. " We should get some sleep. We have class tomorrow. Guess what? We both have most of the same classes. We're both taking acting courses! Won't that be great!" he said, smileing.

I smiled. " I'm hopeing it helps as a magician" I answered. He kissed my forehead. " I think you're one of the best ones I have seen, Kaito. Now come on. Time to rest up. Will make chocolate chip pancakes in the mourning. How does that sound?" he asked.

I smiled. Best boyfriend ever! " Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Shin-chan" I said, smileing. " Only every day" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaito P.O.V

As promised, Meitentei made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast so I made his favorite kind of coffee for him. " You're an angel from heaven at times, Kaito" he said.

" It's just coffee" I said, chuckleing. " I wasn't allowed the blessed drink when I was Conan and Ran apologized several times over when she found out who I was but added...that I should of still watched my size and how much of it I drink. She acts more like a sibling now that she's dateing Ai." Shinichi said. I rose an eyebrow.

" Haibara but she chose her first name as an adult name since she became an adult too." Shinichi said. " She's going to college as well but it's to become a dr."

Figured the scientist lady wanted to do something like that. When we got to the campus, we met up with Hattori, Kazuha, Ran, Ai, and Sonoko. " Hi. You must be Kuroba Kaito. Shinichi told me about you." Ran said.

We headed inside and I froze seeing him...the demon of my past the monster! Hakuba made his way over. " Hi, Kaito-kun" he all but purred. " Long time, no see."

" Kaito is dateing someone else now." Hattori said. I was shaking like a leaf. Hakuba smirked, playing with my hair. " Cute...I miss that look. Should make sure it stays." he said, chuckleing.

Shinichi scowled pulling me away from him. " Not going to happen, bastard!" he told Hakuba. We headed to our seats and I felt Shinichi hold my hand tightly.

-later-

Kaito P.O.V

I was getting lunch when I was pulled into a empty room. " I miss you, Kaito...oh so much...so much that I want to fuck you senseless." he said, tearing my clothes off and then I felt it.

He began to ram himself in and out of me dry moaning in pleasure and groaning about how tight I was. After awhile it was getting late and he threw me out, semi-naked and right into...Shinichi. I was shakeing and crying as my boyfriend caught me.

" Home...wanna go home" I choked out, crying. He nodded and carried me to the car that we rode in.

Shinichi P.O.V

Hakuba will pay for touching my theif! He will pay for hurting him in such a way and..." Shhh. I'm here Kai." I soothed gently rubbing his back.

He curled up into a tight ball and I decided to just allow him to cry as I drove us home. When we got home I got the bath ready. " Arigato. Shin-chan...why aren't you disgusted with me?" he asked.

" Rape happens. I have had over a billion rape cases, Kaito. It's a normal thing. To be disgusted with something common would be stupid. I fell for the sweet innocent guy who makes my favorite coffee every mourning who loves to find ways to make people laugh with magic shows and enjoys them himself and who loves writting puzzles that baffle the cops. That's who I fell for. I don't care about such a simple thing as you being raped." I answered.

Silence. " Now lets clean up the mess that your dumb ass ex made." I answered. " Ok." he said. I was going to give Hakuba a piece of my mind the next time I saw him...mabe a good punch to the face or a soccar ball in the balls or...who knows...I do love attacking with soccar balls and Hakuba deserves way more than one!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinichi P.O.V

I was alone having coffee when he came over. I was having coffee at my favorite cafe and reading about how Kaito was doing performing as himself as a magician. Kaito now performed for little kids at a hospital and there were sometimes articles about his performances.

" Hi Kudo, was curious on if Megure had a case or..." he began but..." Name one good reason why I shouldn't turn you back into the cops...or soccarball your face in for what you did to Kaito." I said in a deadly voice.

He shrugged. " Dunno and honestly I don't care. But we're both detective's, Kudo. Do you or don't you have a case?" he asked. " I'm not working with you after what you did. I'm working with Hattori. Oh and since you care oh so much..."

I got up and kicked over 6 soccar balls at him. All hitting him. " What you did was desgusting and I hope you stay in jail this time!" I growled and watched as Nakamouri-keibu and the task force dragged him away.

I sighed and went home. I found Kaito watching tv,curled up in a ball. " Want me to cook you lunch, Kai?" I asked. " Not hungry" he said.

He usually skipped meals when depressed as well as self-harmed. I noted that Kaito had his arms hidden away meaning..." Show me your arms." I said softly.

" I'm fine. Really" he said, putting up his poker face. " No. You're not or you wouldn't be useing your poker face on me. Now come on. I just want to make sure none of them are deep." I replied gently.

He sighed letting me see the scars. I noted one was really deep and a bit too close to the veins meaning...as I was wrapping his arms and gently soothing him I spoke.

" I would miss the sweet adorable Kaito if he was gone. You know that, right?" I said, gently kissing his cheek. " You tell me this all the time." he said. " And I will keep on telling you until you don't want to die." I said, trailing kisses along his neck.

He sighed.

Kaito P.O.V

I was only ok with Shinichi touching me because he was my Meitentei...my detecteve...and he always looked after me. Shinichi wrapped his arms around me.

" You're going to eat lunch, Kaito. So what do you want" he whispered in my ear. I shrugged. " Guess I will make curry then. Don't mind that, do you?" he asked.

I shook my head. " Hey! What happened to Hakuba?" I asked. " What happens to most criminals that I get pissed off with?" he asked.

" Soccarballs to the face." I answered. " Bingo!" he answered. " Hakuba is back in jail with a lot of bruises."

" Has anyone ever told you that you're ruthless to some criminals, Shin-chan." I said. " Just to the ones who hurt my adorable theif." he said.

Shinichi then leaned over and kissed my lips. " Now...no more cutting and no more suicide. Because I won't let anyone hurt you Kaito. I promise." he said.

I smiled slightly at this. " I love you too, Shin-chan" I said softly. He smiled and ruffled my hair. Mabe...things really will get better. In life and in everything.


End file.
